SiN eScApAtOrIa
by Pandora no Rea
Summary: Capítulo 2 Todo tiene un por qué, una respuesta, pero a cambio siempre hay consecuencias, y eso es lo que ella aprenderá.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

- CAPÍTULO 1 -

SIN ESCAPATORIA

Una motocicleta se detiene en el estacionamiento de unos lujosos departamentos, de ella baja una joven vestida con un traje negro de motociclista, retira el cascode su cabeza dejando ver así aquel cabello negro azabache y su pálida tez, su rostro era hermoso, digno de un ángel, sin embargo sus ojos muchas veces contradecían eso, su tono grisáceo y su fría mirada era de temer. Sin más continuó con su camino adentrándose en aquel edificio, tomó el ascensor y como era ya costumbre subió hasta el último piso, al llegar se dirigió hasta el departamento que se encontraba al final del pasillo, sacó sus llaves de la bolsa del traje y las metió en la cerradura de la puerta, al entrar vio que su departamento era todo un caos, varios papeles se encontraban en el suelo, al igual que varios cuadros que antes se encontraban colgados en la pared, sin embargo lo que captó su atención fue la ventana que se encontraba abierta, se dirigió a ella con intención de cerrarla, pero antes de poder llegar a ella se detuvo, cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos bajando un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? (fastidiada)

- He venido a que me des respuestas, Serena ¿qué es lo que te pasó¿qué sucede?

- (viéndolo fríamente) Serena dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo Darien, y lo que me haya pasado no es de tu incumbencia, no tienes ningún derecho a venir a buscarme ni a destrozar mi departamento, de cualquier forma en ningún escrito encontrarás la respuesta.

- Estas equivocada en algo, yo no hice esto, cuando llegué la puerta estaba abierta y al entrar las cosas ya estaban así, sólo me quedé a esperarte¿qué es lo que está pasando? (preocupado), tal vez yo pueda ayudarte… Serena por favor, déjame ayudarte.

- Vete ya¿acaso no entiendes que no te quiero ver¿Qué no quiero saber nada de ti ni de cualquier cosa referente a mi pasado, no sean patéticos y de una vez déjenme en paz, supérenlo, Serena Tsukino murió en aquel accidente, y de ella lo único que quedó fue este cuerpo, nada más, yo no soy ella, mi nombre es Selene Mortenson y no voy a seguir permitiendo que me sigan acosando, si aprecian su vida aléjense de mi… y no estoy jugando, ahora vete.

- No descansaré hasta saber la verdad (saliendo del departamento)

- Entonces ve cavando tu tumba, llegarás más rápido a ella que a la verdad.

Dejando las cosas como se encontraban se dirigió al baño, abrió las llaves de la tina, se despojó de sus prendas, dejando ver así en su desnuda un tatuaje en forma de pentagrama, al llenarse la tina cerró las llaves y se introdujo en el agua caliente.

¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido¿cómo fue que cambió tanto, ya no era la misma niña de hacía 5 años, ya no, ahora era toda una mujer, a sus 21 años había logrado muchas cosas, consiguió seguridad en ella misma, confianza, carácter, valor, poder ilimitado, pero… también había perdido tantas cosas, su familia, sus amigas… su novio, aquel futuro por el que había derramado tantas lagrimas, de eso lo único que existía era sólo un recuerdo, un sueño que nunca se cumplió. Sin darse cuenta su vida cambió radicalmente en un solo segundo y todo… siempre por ellos, para ellos.

* * *

hOLA, nUEVAMENTE mE eNCUENTRO pOR eSTOS lUGARES, aHORA cON uN nUEVO fIC, sE qUE eSTUVO aLGO cORTO, pERO sÓLO eS uNA pEQUEÑA iNTRODUCCIÓN A lO qUE vENDRÁ, eSPERO lES hAYA gUSTADO Y mE dEJEN rEVIEWS. 


	2. Problemas

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

- CAPÍTULO 2 –

PROBLEMAS

--/RECUERDO/--

Una joven rubia que era llevada a la sala de emergencias en una camilla no paraba de gritar a causa del incesante dolor que le provocaban las múltiples heridas y fracturas que tenía en su cuerpo. La pierna izquierda se encontraba completamente dislocada hacia el lado contrario, en su rostro y brazos estaban incrustados enormes pedazos de vidrios y contaba con varias costillas rotas.

--/FIN DEL RECUERDO/--

Al terminar su baño salió con una bata y se dirigió a su cuarto en donde encontró a un joven de cabellos rojizos, éste estaba recostado sobre la cama, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus brazos las tenía cruzados debajo de su cabeza; ella sin si quiera molestarse caminó hacia la cama dispuesta a tomar su ropa, pero al hacerlo él le tomó el brazo y con un rápido movimiento la tendió sobre la cama quedando así sobre ella.

- Esto es tentador ¿sabías? (dice el extraño con voz lujuriosa)

- ¿En serio? Pues qué lástima, porque te quedarás sólo con eso… con la tentación.

Selene desaparece y reaparece a un lado de la cama con su ropa en la mano.

- Siempre le quitas a todo la diversión (decepcionado)

- ¿Podría ser por que tenemos diferentes conceptos de diversión? (divertida) ¿Vas a dejar que me vista?

- Por mi adelante (sentándose en la cama), no te detengas.

- Largo (arqueando una ceja)

- Aguafiestas (desapareciendo del cuarto)

Finalmente Selene salió del cuarto, vestía unos pantalones de cuero negro, una ombliguera roja ajustada, una pequeña chamarra que le llegaba por debajo del busto y unas botas de tacón alto, su cabello se era atado en una cola alta y con unos cuantos hilos de cabello suelto al frente.

- De ser un inocente ángel pasaste a ser un sexy demonio (embelezado por la figura de la joven)

- Gracias (sonriendo mientras se recarga en el marco de la puerta) ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí Joshua, aunque mi intuición me dice que tiene algo que ver con los Lumbardih.

--/RECUERDO/--

A pesar de que la oscuridad imperaba en aquel lugar se podían observar dos sombras frente a ella.

- El clan Lumbardih han sido nuestros enemigos naturales (habla una de las sombras)

- Ellos son mortales provistos con un inmenso poder, durante siglos han sido los guardianes del INICIADOR, su único objetivo es cubrir el universo con su "luz" (expresa la otra sombra)

- Y tu misión será evitarlo

- Deberás ser cautelosa, el que sean mortales no significa que no sean peligrosos

--/FIN DEL RECUERDO/--

- Tu intuición nunca falla, en efecto tiene algo que ver con el clan Lumbardih, encontramos un pergamino, aun no sabemos exactamente de qué se trata, pero al menos es un indicio.

- (suspirando) Esto es frustrante, después de cinco años de investigación aún no conocemos a nuestro enemigo.

- (sacando un pergamino y extendiéndolo sobre la mesa) Observa.

Extiende el pergamino, sobre él se encuentran varios puntos diminutos distribuidos por el mismo, en el centro unido por los mismo puntos se encuentra una pequeña imagen de una estrella de 9 picos y dentro de ésta 9 letras conformando la palabra LUMBARDIH.

- Los puntos no están puestos al azar (afirma Selene)

- Lo se, pero no concuerda con el plano de una ciudad.

- Entonces tendremos que ir con uno de los mensajeros, tal vez ellos tengan alguna información.

- Lo dudo (sentándose en el sofá) justamente hoy me encontré a tres de ellos y ninguno sabía de lo que significaba.

--/RECUERDO/--

El codo de Joshua se encontraba haciendo opresión contra el cuello de un hombre de no más de 25 años.

- ¿Ahora vas a hablar, o me vas a obligar a sacarte la verdad a las malas?

- Aghhh, ya… te dije… que no… se na…da (sin poder respirar)… y si lo… supie…ra … no te lo… diría.

Joshua lo deja dejándolo caer al suelo y se aleja varios pasos de él.

- (abriendo su puño) Mala elección.

Al cerrar su puño varias cuchillas aparecieron alrededor del cuerpo del hombre y comenzaron con su labor, destazar cuerpo.

--/FIN DEL RECUERDO/--

- No se por qué no me sorprende (sonriendo) el que "casualmente" te los hayas encontrado.

- Bueno, tú sabes, uno que tiene suerte, por cierto¿qué diablos le pasó a tu departamento?

- No lo se, cuando llegué ya estaba así, o al menos eso me dijo Darien.

- Así que vino el tal Darien (molesto) es un arrastrado¿hasta cuándo dejará de ser un estorbo, no es la primera vez que viene ¿cierto?

- ¿Celoso? (acercándosele de una forma tentadora)

- ¿Debería? (besándola)

- Quien sabe (sonriendo traviesamente)¿Crees que lo hayan seguido?

- Es lo más probable (sentándola sobre él) ¿por qué no te vas a vivir conmigo? (viéndola seriamente)

- Porque no mezclo negocios con placer.

- O porque aún no puedes olvidarlo (completando la frase)

- (poniéndose de pie) A veces eres sumamente molesto, tenemos cosas que hacer (tomando las llaves y saliendo del departamento) ¿Vienes?

--/RECUERDO/--

- ¡Serena espera! (corre detrás de ella)

- Basta, ya déjame en paz Darien¿qué no vez que me estas asfixiando, diablos, estás peor que mi madre (exclama molesta)

- Espera por favor (deteniéndola) Serena, lo siento, no fue mi intención cuestionarte de lo que estas haciendo, pero entiéndeme, son tantos cambios, primero tu cabello, después tu forma de vestir y ahora tu actitud, entiende, estoy preocupado, (bajando la mirada) siento que te voy perdiendo y no se que hacer.

- (cediendo) Darien… no te pongas así (calmándose) lo siento, es que han sucedido varias cosas y… bueno no se… discúlpame (sonriendo), no se lo que me pasa, (abrazándolo) pero te juro que no me vas a perder, yo no lo voy a permitir.

- (sonriendo) Te amo y te juro que no se qué haría sin ti (besándola)

- No te preocupes, eso no pasará.

--/FIN DEL RECUERDO/--

El viaje se convirtió en algo incómodo, ambos iban en un auto deportivo color azul oscuro, Selene quien iba manejando detuvo el auto en un lugar semidesierto.

- ¿Qué sucede, aun no llegamos (pregunta cortantemente Joshua).

- Joshua yo…

- Tú y yo sólo tenemos una relación de trabajo, nada nos une así que esta discusión es inútil (sin voltear a verla).

- Joshua, por favor no me trates así.

- (observándola indiferente) Lo dejaste muy en claro.

- Joshua…

- Te lo advierto Selene, yo no soy ningún tipo de novio sustituto, no hagas que cambie de parecer acerca de ti, el tiempo es valioso y lo estamos desperdiciando en cosas banales, es hora de irnos, Fernanda nos espera.

Sin objetar enciende nuevamente el auto y prosigue con su destino, después de varios minutos llegan a una fábrica abandonada, al bajar del auto ambos perciben algo.

- ¿Lo sientes?

- Es una energía, pero de dónde viene? (cuestiona Selene)

El sonido de una explosión proveniente de la parte trasera de la fábrica los hizo correr hacia ese lugar encontrando a una mujer de ondulados cabellos castaños siendo estrangulada por un hombre de traje negro. Al verlo Joshua extiende su mano y de ella sale una esfera negra que choca contra el cuerpo de aquel hombre permitiendo la liberación de la joven.

- Fernanda (sosteniéndola antes de caer)

- Estoy… bien… sólo me hace… falta un poco… de aire (respirando con dificultad), ve y ayúdalo.

- No te preocupes, él podrá sólo¿cómo estas tú?

- Medio estrangulada, pero bien.

Joshua expulsa múltiples esferas de energía contra el hombre eliminándolo.

- (acercándose a las mujeres) Era débil, te confiaste Fer.

- No, había alguien más ayudándolo, de un momento a otro no pude moverme, fue extraño.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Absolutamente Selene.

- Esto se está complicando, nosotros no sabemos nada de ellos, pero ellos si de nosotros (expresa un frustrado Joshua)

- Yo no estaría tan seguro (poniéndose de pie), los mandé llamar porque descubrí algo, aunque no es nada bueno.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Joshua ¿recuerdas el pergamino, bien, el clan Lumbardih se compone de 9 letras, y su insignia es una estrella de 9 picos, en cada punta hay una letra, eso es porque existen 9 miembros que son los Guardianes de los 9 pilares que mantienen al Iniciador, el nombre Lumbardih proviene de las iniciales de cada guardián, lo único que tenemos que hacer es descubrir en dónde se encuentran los pilares y a nuestro enemigo, la estrella está puesta por alguna razón.

- Esto es genial (dice con sarcasmo Selene), nosotros apenas descubrimos esto y ellos ya están dos pasos adelante.

- Dos pasos adelante? (pregunta Fernanda sin entender)

- Conocen tu identidad y la de Selene, ellos prácticamente saben quienes somos y en dónde nos encontramos.

- Entonces lo mejor será investigar y alejarnos de su vista por un tiempo (explica Fernanda)

- No hay tiempo Fer, hemos esperado 5 años y hasta ahora tenemos esto, el tiempo se nos termina, no falta mucho para que llegue el día (exclama desesperada).

- Selene tranquilízate, la verdad pronto será rebelada¿lo recuerdas, todo a su momento (dice Joshua tomándola de los hombros).

- Lo siento… es sólo que quiero que esto ya termine.

- No eres la única amiga, yo ya quiero irme a mi país, pero primero es lo primero.

Después de una corta charla deciden abandonar el lugar y tomar en cuenta lo que dijo Fernanda. En el estacionamiento del departamento de Selene.

- Bueno, unas vacaciones no nos harían mal ¿no lo crees? (tratando de romper el hielo)

- …

- (bajando la mirada) Joshua, tienes razón, aun no puedo olvidarlo, al menos no totalmente, aún tengo los recuerdos de Serena Tsukino, aquella niña a la que obligaron a madurar y a realizar una Utopía aún a costa de sus deseos, aquella que se enamoró de un príncipe de cuento de hadas, y sufrió por ese amor, pero… ahora yo soy Selene Mortenson, mi vida, mi realidad es esta…

- ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? (viéndola a los ojos)

- El punto es que puede que Serena aún sienta algo por Darien Chiba… pero yo, Selene siento algo por Joshua Morrison, Joshua por favor, no me apartes de tu lado (se acerca y lo besa), no me abandones, no ahora que te encontré, no ahora que siento algo por ti.

- Selene yo…

- No soy Serena, soy Selene, y espero que eso puedas entenderlo, mis sentimientos son diferentes, pero como tú lo dijiste no hay nada que nos una, y eso es una lástima (sonríe para después desaparecer).

- Siempre me dejas con dolores de cabeza (desapareciendo)

Joshua reaparece en el cuarto de Selene y ve que no hay nadie ahí.

- ¿Selene? (llegando a la sala) ¿Quiénes son?

En la sala se encontraban las sailor exteriores.

- Una molestia (responde Selene), parece que ahora todos pueden entrar a mi departamento, a ver ¿quién es el siguiente en entrar?

- Princesa es necesario que hablemos (dice la sailor del viento)

- No soy su princesa y no tengo por qué hablar con ustedes, no se cuántas veces se los he dicho, pero déjenme en paz, aléjense de mi vida si aprecian la suya (caminando rumbo a la pierta)

- Necesitamos hablar (dice Setsuna mientras sostiene el brazo de Selene)

- ¿Hablar?

Una energía lanza a Setsuna hacia el sillón.

- Entonces hablen entre ustedes, para eso no necesitan pedir permiso.

- ¡Basta ya! (exclama la sailor de la destrucción), hemos venido a averiguar que está sucediendo, qué fue lo que ocasionó tu cambio, hay un nuevo enemigo y necesitamos a nuestra princesa con nosotras, necesitamos a Sailor Moon.

Los ojos grisáceos de Selene comenzaron a brillar.

- Se los advierto, no se entrometan en lo que no les incumbe, esto no tiene nada que ver con las Sailors Scouts, ya me cansé de todo esto, ustedes son sólo estorbos en esto, si se meten en lo que no les importa aténganse a las consecuencias.

Selene se acerca a Joshua quien la abraza y así ambos desaparecen.

* * *

Hola, bueno esta vez actualicé antes n.n, espero y les haya gustado, por cierto... perdonen mi ignoracia... (apenada) pero... kién me podría decir cómo demonios mando un Review Reply... o un PM, TT por favor q alguien me diga! 

michiru-kou: Hola chica, pues la verdad no estoy segura de que aparezca Seiya aki, d hecho no se ni con kien se kedará Serena, gracias por leer, espero tu review.

Sailor angel7: Hooola, q bueno verte por akí, jejeje,en serio, espero no haberte fallado con este capítulo y espero anciosamente tu review.

Serena ChibaLove: Oye... y ahora cómo te dejé, sin palabras, porq la vdd espero q haya sido d tu agrado, porq a mí me dejan con la duda (imagínate esperar hasta q lean el cap y después el review, noooo es mucho tiempo y me dejan con la duda >. )

mer1: Gracias por tu comentario, aunq la vdd creo que aun voy a dejarteun poco con la duda, sigue leyendo n.n

Danyseren: Jajajaja, la vdd este capítulo en parte fue gracias a tí, ya q no tenía ni idea d q escribir, así q muchas gracias por las ideas n.n y espero q no te molestes.

lilithaensland: Conste que actualicé pronto he (espero q no haya amenazas) y ahora ya no estuvo tan corto, espero tu review.

aracne: como ya te lo había dicho por el msn no te dije del fic porq no te había visto! (bueno... leído) oye... la vdd no se si sólo vayan a ser tatuajes, puede q tenga una q otra perforación... pero aun no se jajaja.

sombrillita: A mi gusto creo que Libertad ha sido la mejor historia que he escrito, pero aún está por verse, espero q te haya gustado tanto Libertad como este fic.

Bueno, gracias a todos por leer el fic y tomarsr la molestia y el tiempo de dejarme un review, se los agradezco y hasta la próxima.


End file.
